


Rest

by LittleSpoole



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, Reader Insert, Sickness, Slight Smut, care and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day working at the Game Grumps studio, the stress hits you. Thank god there's a tall Jewish man who excels at taking care of young editors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punching_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/gifts).



> I gift this work to punching_potatoes and their AMAZING DannyxReader stories that inspired me to write this.

You played the audio clip for the billionth time that afternoon.

“Hey I’m Grump! I’m not so grAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

The computer froze and distorted the clip. You threw your headphones off having been startled at the loud noise.  Ross looked up from his computer. You were the only two working in the room.

“All okay?” He asked. He sounded truly concerned.  

“Yeah.” You huffed. “I don’t think this video is coming out tomorrow. None of it is working.” You sat back, depressed in your chair. You had too much to do other than fighting an editing engine, and the stress of the whole thing was killing you. There wasn’t enough time in the day, week, or month to get everything done. “Ugh…” you muttered. Your stomach knotted unexpectedly. You got up to go get a drink.

Walking along the office hall, you could hear Dan and Arin yelling. They were playing something for the upcoming Halloween special. You could hear Dan’s hearty laugh, and you stop for a moment. He was always laughing at something, and it was like music to your ears. Ever since you had started working at Game Grumps, you’d wanted to spend more time with him. Not like a date, at least not at first, but just to get to be better friends. You smiled After a moment, you continued to the fridge to get a drink.

As you muddled around trying to find what you wanted to drink, the door to the recording studio opened. Dan and Arin’s voices fill the break room. They were still laughing about some joke Dan had made during the recording when they noticed you.

“Hey you.” Arin laughed. “How’s the editing coming?”

“It’s not.” You sighed, cracking a Pepsi open. “The computer keeps freezing, the audio is corrupted, and things have just kinda gotten, as they say, fucked.”

Dan laughed, and you could manage a smile for a moment. “It’s fine if it isn’t finished by tomorrow.” He said “Are you feeling okay?”

Your face felt hot, but not in a blushy-flirty way. It was more uncomfortable than that.

“Y-yeah, I’m just tired.” You shrugged it off. Your stomach still kind of hurt as you sipped your soda. It didn’t help.”

“[Y/N], you look really sick.” Arin sounded really concerned. “Do you need to like, sit down?”

The room was getting a little wobbly. “I shwear- I’m fine…” You stumbled.

That’s when things went black.

==============================================================================

 

Your eyes fluttered open to a white tiled ceiling. Your mouth was dry, and the world smelled like cleaning solution. Someone called your name quietly.

“What happened?” You groaned.

“Glad to see you’re awake.” an unfamiliar voice responded. “I’m Dr. Kenneth. You passed out at work this afternoon and hit your head pretty bad. Don’t worry, there’s no major damage, but we are concerned that there may be a concussion.” You tried to sit up, but your head felt like a boulder. You groaned. “Just rest easy. Your friend here and I have got you covered until you’re ready to be discharged.”

“My… friend?” you were still dizzy and confused. you lolled your head to the side to see a blurry leather jacket and jewfro sitting in a chair. Your vision cleared and you realised that it was the familiar jewfro of Danny. He quickly stood and came over to your bed side.

“Hey…” He said quietly. “How you feeling?”

You blinked several times, only then realizing the throbbing in your head. “D-Danny, I sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.. and now I keeping you from work- oh god, I’m sorry Danny-”

He cut you off. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay, it’s fine.” He smoothed your hair back to calm you. “We were done recording anyways, and you’re more important than any Mario Maker could ever be.” He smiled brightly, a serene stillness in your mental hurricane.

“While you recover, you’re going to need to avoid staring at any screens, any strenuous work, or any stressful activity.” Doctor Kenneth continued.

“I can’t, I have to get back to work!” you protested, But Danny stepped in.

“[Y/N], you have to listen to him. A week away from work is better than causing a lifetime of damage.” Danny insisted. You tried to protest with a pout, but he simply shook his head. “You need rest.”

You looked at Doctor Kenneth. “How long?”

“At least a week, then we will reevaluate your condition and see if you can return to work.” He scribbled on his clipboard and handed Dan a paper. “No driving either. This is a prescription for a comfort medication, should help with the discomfort. If you can get her home and pick that up, that would be great.” Doctor Kenneth smiled at you. “You’re in good hands with this one.”

You looked up at Dan. This hadn’t been how you planned to spend time with him, but it could work.  

=============================================================================

After the discharge papers had been filled, the nurse pushed you in a wheelchair to where Danny had parked. You insisted you could walk, but the nurse strong armed you into it. Dan had gone out to warm the car up and clean all the CDs off the passenger seat, you assumed. He got out of the passenger seat and helped you into the car. He had one of his huge sweatshirts on the seat. The hospital and been freezing, so you pulled it on and tugged the hood down. The overcast sky was a killer for your headache. The two of you drove downtown to a pharmacy to pick up your subscription, the sound of quiet rock playing from Danny’s radio.

He drove thru the drive thru, as one does, at the pharmacy. The nice lady behind the glass explained that for the first few doses, someone should be with you. Danny explained with a flair or charisma that it would be handled. You looked at him with a confused but hopeful glance from under his hood as he drove off.

 

 


	2. Helluva Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets you home.

Dan pulled up to the garage of your apartment complex, his radio still playing some 80s ballad. He parked and ran to your side of the car, helping you out. He’s such a gentleman, you thought, and so damn charming. But you didn’t say anything but “Thank you.” He walked with you to the door as you punched in your security code.

“This is a cute place.” He mentioned as he looked at the exterior design. It wasn’t much, but it was a home.  “Simple, but cute.”

The door opened with a click and you two continued to the elevator. The elevator had always been small, but with Danny it was even tighter. He had to hang his head just a little as to not bump it. You stifled a laugh at the sight of his curly hair veiling his face. You could see him smile lightly at your apparent joy.

The two of you ascended to the 5th floor of the complex, arms hovering next to each other, both of you humming with young energy. The doors opened to a small, dim lit hall.

“I’m in 544.” You told him as you walked. Suddenly he sprinted down the hall, looking at the doors. He got to yours and yelled “I found it!” back to you. For the first time all day, you genuinely laughed. He was absolutely beaming.

The hall suddenly seemed brighter with him in it.

 

You unlocked the door, walking into the cool, dark space you lived in. You set your keys on your small table by the door and flicked the light switch on. It wasn’t huge, just one main room, a bathroom, and your bedroom.On one half of the main room was your tiny kitchen and dining table, the other was a tiny living room with a loveseat, your gaming things and a TV. The entire Right wall by the living room was a window to downtown L.A. Your small desk, overfilled with papers, was pushed up to the glass. Most days the window was an incredible source of calm, but the bright light was like a stake to the forehead. You cringed and covered your eyes, dropping your bag of pain meds to the floor.

“Way to bright…” You sethed thru cringed teeth.

Dan lept between you and the window, pulling out the sides of his jacket to shade you from the glare. “It’s okay, let’s get you to your room.” You both slowly made your way to the back of the apartment and into your room. You turned on and dimmed the small lamp by your bed. Your room was only slightly a disaster, as you hadn’t had any time to clean it over the past month. There were clothes on the small chair in the corner, books lay haphazardly on every surface, and your queen bed wasn’t made as you ran out the door this morning. You flopped onto the bed with a sigh, your face in your pillow, and Danny sat at the foot.

“How're you feeling?” He asked softly.

“Mrffmm…” you mumbled.

“Well, that’s good… I think.” Danny chuckled at you. “Doc said to take one of these pain meds as soon as we got you home. Can you  take one?” You nodded into your pillow, and you felt Danny stand and walk out to the kitchen. You rolled over and stared at the brownish ceiling and sighed. You felt awful, but there was something about Danny being there that made everything a little more bearable. You pulled your cell phone from your pocket and winced at the light. Ross had emailed you 4 times since the incident that morning, 3 new texts, a few notifications from various social media sites, and about a thousand-

“Hey! No, no no, [Y/N]! No screens, no phones!” Danny walked back into the room. Placing the water and the pill bottle on your nightstand, he grabbed your phone and turned it off.

“Hey!” You tiredly protested. “I have work…”

“No work, no stress…” He looked at you again. “No phones.” He set it down on the far side of your nightstand. “So, let’s look at these pills.”

He plopped down next to you and you curled up on your side. He read the label under the dim light, murmuring the instructions to himself. The light bounced all around his face, making him look so peaceful. You were still staring when he looked back at you.

“It says ‘take under supervision, may cause drowsiness, paranoia, or intense anxiety.’ Sound like a real party.” He laughed. “Ready?”

You sat up. “Yeah, I suppose.”

He opened up the pill bottle and handed you one light blue oblong pill and the water glass. With one last weary look at him, you popped it into the back of your mouth and downed it with water. You took another long sip of water. he watched you with a small smile

“High yet?” He laughed.

“I wish.” You chuckled back. “Thanks for dropping me off…”

“Dropping you off?” He chuckled. “I… I was wondering if I could stay, to make sure you’re okay. I mean it.” He looked concerned. “I know we haven’t been like, super close since you started working at Game Grumps but like, when you passed out it scared me to death and I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt here all alone. Can I stay?”

You smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, definitely.” The look of relief on his face felt like ocean air to you.

You heard a knock on your door and looked. No one was there. Danny turned and looked as well, then looked at you with concern. “Are you okay?”

“I thought I heard something…” Your heart was beating faster than it should have been. You swore you heard plates moving in your kitchen, but Danny didn’t react.

“The bottle said it may cause paranoia and anxiety…” Danny watched you. “Is that it?”

You were certain there was something behind you, but you back was to the wall now, nothing but blankets and wall could be there…. The was some noise in the room. It took you way too long to understand it was Danny saying your name.

“Hey, it’s okay, just listen to me, you’re safe.” Danny had leaned toward you know, his face wracked with concern. “Shhh, you’re safe, you’re at your apartment with me, no one else is here, you’re just having a reaction to the meds. You’re going to be fine…”

For a moment, nothing made sense. THis was clearly one hell of a drug, you were spinning out of control, there was surely someone here, and you couldn’t remember-

His arms wrapped tightly around you were your only anchor to the real world. He had crossed the bad, his hair drooping over your face, softly singing some song you couldn't recognize. Your hands were still shaking, but he held onto you for dear life.

Slowly, you began to drift off to sleep, and soon you found rest.


	3. Not too weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry these have taken so long, but I am coming back to my 2 current pieces (This and the 30 day Kylo x reader fic) and adding a huge GTAU RT.FH.YT ficset 
> 
> LOVE YOU LOVELIES!

            Flickering lights waved around in your head. You rolled over, a dim light in the corner of your room, with a figure illuminated by it. It took a moment to remember that Dan was here. He was sitting in a corner of the room by an outlet, typing furiously on his laptop. Your head was fuzzy, but you wanted to get up. You shoved an elbow into the mattress and tried to force yourself up, only to flop back onto the pillow with a “fuh-whump” You heard Dan scramble to get up, the clunk of his laptop hitting the floor was a sure sign of his urgency. He slowed as he reached your bedside.

“Hey sleepy head.” He whispered. “Feeling any better?”

“No…” you groaned. “Well, a little.” You opened your eyes and saw how close his face was to yours. There was a flicker in his eyes of something you couldn’t place before he smiled and blinked away whatever it was.

“Want another pain pill? It’s been 6 hours now, so you can have-”

“6 hours?” You exclaimed. “Danny, I’ve got to get some work done!”

“[Y/N], I’ve talked to Arin and Ross and Barry and everyone else, what you need is rest. Please, we’re all far more worried about you.There’s more than enough content for the next week, please try to focus on yourself.” He almost looked scared as he said all this. You huffed, a feeling of dread dropping onto your chest. You just wanted to be fine already, and not be such a burden. You loved having Danny close, but the fear and worry he had for you made you feel so guilty over something you didn’t even want to have happened.

“Hey…” His voice changed ever so slightly. “You hungry?” You were, but there was no way you were gonna ask him for anything else. You shook your head into your pillow. He slid a hand along your arm and you felt every cell in your body wake up. He was electric. You looked back up at his face, but his eyes were fixated in his hand on your skin, tracing maps over your arms with his long, nimble fingers. When he saw you staring he pulled back, reluctantly. He was so gentle. “Sorry..” He whispered. “No-” You answered immediately.

“No… it’s okay.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         You laid on your back for an hour or two as Dan read off snippets of the things he read on his laptop. You laughed like crazy, to the point of a headache, and even then you hadn't had such a nice time in a while. He read off headline and strange messages he had gotten from fans, and you had this beautifully sleepy banter back and forth.

“So now that you’re mildly internet famous, have you checked out all the things the fans have made of you?” Dan asked with a smile.

“Like what?” You asked through a laugh.

“There are a lot of people who do art of you, of all of us…” His eyes settled on something on his screen that you couldn’t see. “Huh.”

“Huh?” You asked, concern rising in your chest.

“Well, I’m used to seeing art of me and Arin, even fanfiction and all that but, uh…” He chuckled “The idea of you and me being, uhh… together seems to be very popular among the lovlies.”

You swallowed hard. You couldn’t tell if he was just joking around, if he liked what he saw….

 

“Some of it is, uh, kinda hot.”

 

That wasn’t what you expected. You tried to hide you thrill under a nervous laugh.

“Oh, yeah?” you asked “Show me.”

“Uh nuh nuh.” He chirped. “No screen time. Nice try.”

“Whatever.” You flopped on your back with a grin.

“But I guess I can, uhm… read it to you?” Maybe the concussion wasn’t so bad after all. Dan sat by you on the bed, his back against the wall so that you bodies were perpendicular, his legs across yours and off the bed. His laptop lights flashed against his face and you watched him scroll and smile, occasionally blushing. He cleared his throat.

“Pick your poison…” he groaned. “Fanfic, fanart, or headcannons. There are about 30 websites for each.” “Just for us?” “Yeah…” he laughed. “Just for us.” You giggled and said

“Start me easy, huh? Headcannnons…”

He typed for a short time, then read off snippets of how people thought your lives worked. “I imagine that [Y/N] and Danny can’t stand being apart, that that [y/n] come in the grump room to edit closer to him. That’s why we can hear things moving around during letsplays.” Danny laughed. “That’s just Arin moving shit! Where do they think of this?”

“It’s clever…” You sighed

“Next…. ‘[Y/N] looks so small in all their photos... How they handle Danny’s-’ Oh, what the fuck?” he laughed heartly again. “IT’S ALL SO DIRTY!” You were laughing too, because the idea really was so weird and… well, a little to hide what those thoughts were doing to you.

“Jeez…” he sighed “These people really want us to bone.”

“Weird, right?” You squeezed out to sound like you weren’t totally 100% horny for that.

 

“I mean…” he tilted his head towards you. “Not too weird.”

 

 


	4. We could just...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN  
> ANYA'S BACK  
> TELL A FRIEND

“I’m just saying…” He mumbled “It’s certainly not impossible by any standard, really, for us to…” He trailed off.Dan’s eyes danced from the laptop to you, the deviantart page still open and filled with kinky sketches of you and him. You want him. His hand creeps up to your knee and you shudder. 

“Sorry!” He whispers. He begins to pull back his hand when you feel your lunge forward to hold his in place. Your eyes lock and he melts into you, on top of you, kissing you softly and slowly. He’s a fluid sex machine as his hands glide over the nape of your neck and down your back. It’s strangely relaxing to have him over you, working like this, and yet you couldn’t be more worked up if you tried. His knee slides between your thighs and a sigh comes from your lips. He pulls up and looks you in the eyes. 

You think he’s going to panic or even leave when he flashes that deadly grin and hoarsely whispers “Dirty girl.” 

Your hips buck up into him without you telling them to. He groans as he presses back down on you, his jeans unusually tight. He rolls his hips up against your belly and you can feel the strain of his zipper to hold him back. Your eyes meet again and this time he has a passion behind them. He presses his lips back down onto yours. His lips migrate from yours to your neck again. Your hands wrap around to his back, you press your hand into his skin as you pull up his shirt. He bites gently and you yelp out of shock. 

He leans into your ear and growls “Louder.” as he presses back into your skin. You moaned again, throwing your legs around him to pull him closer. He presses into that sweet spot and even through your jeans you can feel the ache he clearly has for you. 

“Danny…” you sigh “Oh my… ugh… Danny…” 

“Yeah?” He panted “Yeah? You like this?” 

“God yes…” 

“Hey…” 

You were somewhere else, somewhere blissful

“Hey…” Danny pulls you away from it. “It’s time to take your meds again.”

You look at him incredulously but sit up anyways. He got up to pour you a glass and fetch the pills, but you were ecstatic. How could this bullshit injury be such a blessing? You weren’t willing to question it for fear of jinxing whatever this wonder was, but man it was amazing. Danny came back into the room, still visably aroused. 

“Do you want me to uh, do something about that?” you asked, pointing at his erection. 

“Later.” He smiled. “I don’t want to tire you out. Here.” He gave you the pill. 

 

The two of your curled up on your bed, him behind you with his arms around you. You drifted off to sleep again, safe within his grasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be all I do for this, but we will have to see.


	5. 5 - We gotta keep this up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END

He was so soft, so nice to hold on to. His band tee was light against your face, your fingers curled into the cloth, watching his chest rise softly under it. His hair draped over your face, enveloping you in his smell. This was perfect you thought, shifting onto your side to see him better. His eyes were closed, a smirk ever present on his face. How could such a shitty situation make you so lucky?  
Your phone buzzed on the bed behind you, and you turned cautiously to grab it. It looked like Dan was out like a light, maybe you could just…  
“You can check it…” Dan mumbled. “But I do like having you sealed off from the world. Makes me feel like you’re all mine.”  
You smiled as you rolled back into his arms, and he completed the hug with his other arm.  
“I am all yours…. At least, I want to be.” You said softly.  
Maybe this concussion wasn’t so bad after all.  
“Too bad I’m healing so fast.” You laughed with him.  
“I know, like can you just chill with the recovery rate?” He smirked. “Hey, we gotta keep this up, concussion or no.”  
You liked the idea of that.


End file.
